My sister's baby
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Judy has found she is pregnant and she wants to tell Lily, only it doesn't go according to play. Lily has some trouble dealing with the news and is afraid she will not be the best mother after all.


**_Author's Note_**: Thanks to MGB for the idea to this story, I doubt I would have come up with this one myself.

Also sorry if the characters isn't in character it's been years since I saw the show.

* * *

**_My Sister's Baby_**

Judy could already see her older sister across the street from the Booklovers, as she had called asking for her to come over. She needed to talk to her even if she was not excited about the conversation beforehand. She didn't even know how she would start it. Sighing, she saw the older woman hurrying towards her smiling, always happy to see her it would seem. Once she had reached her she gave her a great big hug, and a light peck on the cheek.

As Judy however didn't respond quite as excited, she at once knew something was wrong. Retracting she asked, "Judy, are you okay?"

"It's nothing," said Judy, trying to brush it off.

"Oh I don't believe that for a second, you wouldn't call me over this early for nothing. Not before the store opens, and you did seem rushed on the phone," said Lily, eying her sister with very worried eyes.

Judy was nervously pulling her sleeves, not quite looking at her, mumbling, "There is something…something I need to tell you."

"There isn't something wrong is there?" Lily sounded more worried now.

"I…I don't know how to say this even, but I am pregnant. It is of course Sam's, but he's gone to Australia and… I didn't plan for it, not like this. You know I always wanted children, but I never pictured doing it alone," said Judy looking at her sister, feeling so very lost. She needed her support but she was afraid of her reacting.

Lily's hazel eyes widened and she was taking in what her sister had just said. She didn't even know how to react. She had recently found she was pregnant herself and she had been so excited and now… She took in a deep breath saying, "I know I should be calm, but this is shocking news. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Eight pregnancy tests confirm it," her sister answered.

"Then there is really…" her words trailed off, she needed to get out of there. She needed air; she couldn't deal with this right now. So without another word she hurried out, leaving Judy standing there looking after her. Tears falling from her eyes as she felt more helpless than ever before.

* * *

Driving home a million thoughts was running through her mind so fast that she couldn't even make sense of it. As she parked her next thought was Rick, what was she going to tell him, should she tell him anything at all. God, everything felt like such a mess.

As she opened the door she heard Rick call, "Sweetheart, is that you?"

"Yeah," she called back, making him appear in the hallway, smiling at his love.

"You sure didn't take long with Judy, is she okay, is everything okay?" he asked worried.

She hugged him tight and he hugged her back, as she said, "I just need some time."

"Alright, I will check on you later," he said and kissed the top of her head, knowing better than to ask her what was wrong. He knew she would tell him sooner or later.

She reached to give him a kiss before going up the stairs to their bedroom, glad that he didn't ask for an explanation just then. She slowly lay down on her bed, her hands resting on the little bump on her belly. Their child, their young one growing inside of her.

A child she had come to love already from the day she learned that she was pregnant. She knew it was silly, but then she had done that with the others as well. By now she loved Rick's children as well, and she of course did consider them as her own. This one would however be their first and most likely only child they had made together. It had been made out of the love they felt for each other.

"I love you," Lily whispered in a soft tone, her hand stroking over her belly ever so gently. Then her mind went to her sister being pregnant as well. She sighed, she was feeling so guilty. She knew her sister always wanted a child, and now by the looks of it she would get just that. Her situation was far from ideal Lily for sure knew. She unlike herself was in it alone.

Still the middle-aged woman feared that she would be better than her in one more thing, and that was being a mother. She was terrified of it when it came down to it.

She sighed heavily due to the fact that the one thing she saw herself good at was being a mother. She didn't wish that Judy took that away from her. She had to have something she would be good at as well.

Why couldn't she grant her this and be happy for her, silent tears started to run down her face, first she was crying quite softly but at then it became more uncontrollable. She couldn't stop it, her emotions were all in chaos and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Rick that had been downstairs worrying about his beloved in the meantime, figured he would go up to ask if she wanted a cup of tea as he was having one. Out of respect of her privacy he knocked before entering. Getting an okay from her he did, he looked at her now grimy cheeks, she had been crying for sure. He came closer and sat down next to her on the bed, asking, "Lil, are you okay?"

"No I'm not, this is too much this is all too much," she let out, patting on the bed for him to come closer.

He did and sat down, before asking, "What is, is the pregnancy?"

"No, or it wasn't, you know I'm enjoying it every moment of it, well not really the morning sickness at first, but… Judy is pregnant with Sam, I just couldn't deal with the news, I just left and I know I should be happy for her, Rick I know, but I just worry she will become a better mother than I am," she rambled.

"Wow, wow, easy, sweetheart. So that's why you came home that fast. Lily listen, she may be good at a lot of things, but not she or any other woman on this planet can become a better mother than you are," he said in a soft tone.

She never knew how he did it, how he could just say what made her feel better when she needed to hear it. She would never learn how he did it, other than he did. Without warning she threw herself at him hugging him. His words when he said it she knew it to be true.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said, kissing the top of her head. His messed up girl, he couldn't do anything other than loving her to bits with every fiber of his being, even she was like this.

* * *

Lily would never know how she would let it go three days without talking to her sister or Judy talking to her. She was most likely scared she had hurt her and didn't dare to call. Now she however had a reason to call as Gracie and Zoey had not come home after their classes, which usually meant they were with their aunt. Their fun aunt… She needed to know if they were there or somewhere else, she needed to know if Judy was okay.

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed the number. Ring…ring…ring… "Hey" She heard Judy say in the other end.

"I was… I was wondering are the girls there?" Lily managed to get out.

"They are, do you need me to send them home?" asked Judy, glad to hear her sister's voice.

"No, I was just checking, listen Judy I'm sorry about the other day, I shouldn't have ran out like that," said Lily, meaning every word.

"No you shouldn't have," said Judy.

"How are you feeling?" Lily's voice filled with concern.

"I'm… I missed you," she admitted, three days seemed so long.

"Maybe we could go shopping, and talk?" Lily suggested.

"I would like that, meet you downtown in thirty, the regular spot?" asked Judy excited.

"I'll be there," said Lily, hanging up and sighing in relief, she knew they could work this out.

"Oh look at this, this is too cute," Judy said, holding up a light blue baby body with a bear on. In her other hand a yellow one with ducks. Lily smiled and nodded as she asked, "So how are you really feeling about all of this?"

"I'm terrified, I mean there will be so many changes," said Judy with a sigh, hanging the one with the ducks back.

"You'll do fine," said Lily calmly.

"But you have done this before, you know what it is all about, and you have Rick," said Judy with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry it ended like it did," said Lily in a sympathetic tone.

"Not much I can do about that, I just wish I was not alone," said Judy with a heavy sigh.

"You are not alone, I'm here for you, and Rick and the children will be as well," said Lily and smiled at her.

Judy wrapped her hand around Lily and hugged her saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Lily in a soft tone.

"And I know for sure I couldn't have done this without you, I mean I know so little of this and you know everything," said Judy.

"I'm sure you could, and you will learn," said Lily with a soft laugh.

"Perhaps but I wouldn't manage as well, thank you," said Judy.

"For what?" Lily wondered.

"For being there, for not turning your back on me when you found out," said Judy, smiling at her.

Lily hugged her saying, "I couldn't leave you to yourself, you would just mess up your kid."

"Why aren't you nice," said Judy with a small laugh.

"I try, so should we go somewhere and celebrate with a cup of hot chocolate, as I am craving that right now," said Lily.

"That sounds delicious, so let's," said Judy and smiled at her.

Moments later they would find themselves at a restaurant, joking and talking like nothing had happened. Exchanging stories and enjoying themselves when Judy suddenly said, "I wouldn't have been the person I am without you; I'm so thrilled that you are my sister."

"Likewise, life would have been boring without you, so do you want a big cup or a small," said Lily said, getting up to go over to the counter to order.

"Big, with extra sugar," said Judy, making them both burst out in laugher. Lily gave her a warm smile before going over to the counter. Lily looked over at Judy as she was standing in the line to get their drinks, thinking that she was glad she picked up the phone and called her. She could hardly wait to shop more and help Judy through this and have their children grow up together, experience it all with her. And of course Rick, she knew she could never do anything without having Rick by her side. He was her cliff and the one that kept her sane in the craziness.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
